Hit Man
by HideAway Kiwi
Summary: Fate Testarossa has just been told she had to protect someone and his daughter, but what she hasn't been told however is how meeting these people would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate's P.O.V.**

I am Fate Testarossa, I guess you can say I'm _like_ a hired hit man. I was trained at the age of seven and hired at the age of fifteen, I of all people have the right to say that I know the true meaning of danger. At a young age _he_ taught me about death by making me face death itself, for that, I am honestly grateful because now, I have no fear. Nothing scares me because I know without a doubt I will survive whatever problem I face. Why am I so confident? Because the man that trained me, raised me that way. Surprisingly, my 'teacher' is now my boss and we have high respect for each other. I swear though, some of these missions he sends me on have no meaning at all. It's almost as if he's making me recall the old lessons I've learned. Almost as if he's checking up on me, seeing if I'm using all he taught me. Then when I return he's sitting there, wearing that smile that no one can read. In fact, I think that smile is what makes most people scared of him. Not me though, I just make a (fake) smile right back at him, not showing him a bit of fear because doing that would be like saying, "Shoot me."

--

"Fate."

"Yokimoto."

My boss called me in not too long ago and now I was walking to the seat in front of his desk. I kept thinking why it is that he would call me so late in the morning. For gods sake it was a little over two-thirty. I can't say I was angry, but I can't say I was pleased either. I don't enjoy it when people wake me up while I'm resting up from a mission I just had but then again if it's Yokimoto, I don't really have a choice now do I?

"My, my, what's with that look?"

I raise an eyebrow as I took a seat. What look? I always walk in his room with a calm, plain face. I have no reason to walk in with a smile and I don't have a reason to walk in looking sad. There's no one here to make me feel those things.

"I always look like this."

"Really? Then I guess you're style is having messed up hair."

I swear I felt my eye twitch. Damn this man to hell, he knows how much I hate it when he calls me unexpectedly but he knows I'll always answer his calls no matter what and that's what pisses me off sometimes. Sometimes I can't help but wonder why I stuck to a business like this.

"Yeah? Well I never knew you enjoyed controlling how long people get to sleep!" I shot back angrily. I wasn't in the mood for jokes and I made that clear to him. I just wanted to get this stupid meeting over with and go back home to sleep for at least a good three hours!

"Ok, I get it. You're angry. But something came up and it's really important, listen carefully to what I'm about to say."

I cross my arms and legs while tilting my head to the side. I eyed him carefully waiting to see if he would make some wise ass remark as to how I was sitting. He of all people knew I could fall asleep like this, as uncomfortable as it looked. Not hearing his remark, I now knew how serious this had to have been and just sighed. "Go on," I say lazily.

--

I hear my alarm go off and I slam down on it with a fist. _What time is it... _I thought as I lifted myself up. Stretching, I let out a loud and long yawn. It was only a quarter pass ten meaning I still had about another four hours to get ready to leave my home. Why did I have to leave again? _"It'd be a lot easier if you lived near his family," _rang through my head. "Thanks for the reminder old Yoki." I grinned at my comment. I wouldn't dare call him that in his face but if no one was looking, I'd say it _any _day. And I know, I said I had high respect for the guy and I was grateful to him. But even so, just because I respect him and so forth does _not _mean I like him. In fact, I hate him. I guess you can say most of the time I just play the role of being his oh so lovely loyal hit man The only reason I hate Yokimoto is because he thinks I'll go around killing people for his and my own pleasure. But he's wrong. Never in a thousand years would I do such a thing. I only kill those who have done wrong, and by wrong I mean torture kind of wrong. Hell, I've been tortured a few times myself and I have to say, the fools only made me stronger. Not once did I cry in pain, Yokimoto already taught me how to deal with that kind of suffering. He also taught me not to trust anyone, one of the reasons I don't trust him and that being another reason as to why I do the things I do. I stay away from everyone I see, scared that I might endanger them, scared that I might get them involved in my situation. I can't get close to anyone, that's what I've always told myself and so far, it's been working pretty well if I do say so myself.

Just as I got ready to get off the bed my phone started ringing. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if I answered it really mattered or not. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was none other than Yokimoto. What the hell was I expecting? He's the only one with my phone number. Pretty sad...

Growling, I opened the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Angry again are we?"

"Well let's just say I'm having a bad day."

"You're a hit man! Everyday is suppose to be a bad day."

I flinched at the sudden change of tone and found myself at a loss of words.

"Anyway, I have more news for you."

"And what's that?"

"You might have to do more than watch over Takamachi."

"By more you mean?"

"As I mentioned to you this morning, Takamachi is an old friend of mine and I'm just helping him out with a problem he's not too informed about."

"The safe."

"Yes. While talking to him a little earlier he said the man that gave him the safe also gave him a locket."

"The key to the safe right?"

"Yes but you see, he doesn't know that. The safe is a very complicated one."

"How so?" I ask as I let myself fall back on the bed. I had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"The safe has many carvings on it and only one is made _exactly _for the locket."

"Therefore, without the locket theres no way of opening the safe without destroying everything inside."

"Correct."

"So what's the problem?"

"His daughter has the locket."

_Get to the point already! _I yelled in my head.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Tell my why you would think so."

I swallowed hard. His tone made it seem like he was threatening me and yet, his words had no harm in them. What was biting his ass today? He keeps changing his tone from carefree to just plain deadly...

"Well... Since the safe is wanted by almost everyone, giving the locket to his daughter would make it... How should I say... Hidden?"

"You have a point. But as you said, the safe is wanted by almost everyone, meaning they know the locket is the key. If they know that much, they'll go after anything if they think they can get a lead off of it, for example, his daughter who just happens to live with him."

"I see..."

Well damn. Like I didn't know that! If his stupid tone of voice hadn't put me on the spot like that-

"So now there has been a slight change of plan."

"Huh?"

"Not only do you have to watch over Takamachi, but you have to watch over his daughter as well."

"That's fine with me."

"You also have to go to school."

At that moment I just wanted to yell but I bit my lip before I could do so. I already knew all there was that you could learn at school and now I just got news I had to learn things that others were clueless about! What the hell!? Angry, I just kept saying a bunch of curses in my head. But maybe I was just making an excuse to hide the _real _ reason as to why I didn't want to go to school. Do you know what the reason was?... People. I _hate _associating with people.

"That's fine as well." My voice was a little off since I was trying to keep a calm tone but how the hell could I do that when I had to go to school with babies. Babies... That just reminded me of something.

"Hey... Yokimoto."

"Yeah?"

"What grade is this girl in?"

"She's currently in her senior year... In fact she's the same age as you I believe."

"Really?"

"Hmm? You sound a little relieved, Fate."

"No, I was just thinking it would be boring if I had to go to school and learn things you've already taught me."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. Going to school will be anything _but _boring."

I grinned. Yokimoto must have had a few ideas of what I would encounter at school. But I know for a fact if I ask him what it is he won't so much as give me a hint. That was just the way he was.

"I wouldn't worry about learning either, I've pulled a few strings so you can be in the highest classes so you won't get too bored_._"

"Oh... Great..." I said as I stared tiredly at the ceiling. Alright... So I didn't want to learn the baby stuff... But it didn't mean I wanted to learn the hard stuff either! Besides, learning from Yokimoto had it's... _Eventful _moments. At the end of the day I would go home and count the number of scars I had. But at a _real _school you had to sit in a chair and listen endlessly while the teacher talked. That's as boring as boring gets if you ask me. I rather take Yokimotos way of learning.

"So as planned, get ready and take all you think you will need. No weapons though."

"No weapons?"

"I don't think you'll need them."

"Alright then," I said plainly. I was a bit glad I wouldn't need any weapons, it would mean the chance of hurting someone would decrease greatly. Well... By someone I mean the innocent people.

"That a girl. I'll-"

I quickly hung up without a word of goodbye and threw my phone on the side. I hate when he says "That a girl," it's almost as if he's trying to make it sound as if I'm his daughter. Never in a thousand years would I want to be his daughter, I'd rather die than be related to scum like him. At least my parents had the decency to give me to someone else since they knew they had no way of taking care of me. At least I know in my heart that in some strange way they cared for me.

I once again sighed and turned to lay on my side. Since I don't have much clothes it won't take long for me to pack. All I can do now is rest up for the following mission, it'll be different from all the others that much I know, because for me, protecting someone has never been a mission before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate's P.O.V.**

As I arrived into town I couldn't help but notice how happy everyone looked. Too bad over half of the people here were nothing but fakes. There's no way there could be a town this happy and friendly and that's how I know, most of these people already knew the location of the safe. At times like these I wonder why Yokimoto didn't send me sooner. He probably wanted me to go through hell.

Walking up to my new home I couldn't help but stare. I guess Yokimoto really meant it when he said I had to live near Takamachi. But geez... I don't need a two story house. That's just way too much, I like my small apartment much more than this! As if on cue my phone started ringing and I answered it even though I didn't want to.

"This is Fate."

"Have you reached your new home for the next few months?"

"Yeah. And I think it's too much."

"Too much?"

"Too much! As in there's too much room! I don't need a house like this!"

"Why are you making this such a big deal? It's not like you're staying here permanently."

"Well it's not like I'm staying here for a day either!"

Dropping my bag in front of the door I turned around towards the town to find a few people staring at me. I only replied with a cold, "What?" before tuning back to the conversation I was having with Yokimoto.

"Hating the people in town already? That's good."

"Look, I already know half of these guys are fakes, it's just so obvious..."

"But can you tell the reals from the fakes?"

I took a moment to look back at the people of the town and growled.

"No."

"Do you know why that is?"

I growled another no except slightly louder.

"It's because you don't associate with people enough. I have to say that, that is a mistake on my part."

"Oh really?" I said as I grabbed the keys out of my jacket pocket and opened the plain brown door. It looked pretty old and I started to wonder if this house of mine was worth absolutely nothing.

"Yes, after all, I raised you for most of your life."

"You have nothing to do with it," I replied while picking up my suitcase then entering the house.

"What's this? You're saying it's not my fault?"

"No. I'm saying you had nothing to do with it. In other words, you have nothing to do with my life. Everything I've done has been by _my _choice. Not yours, therefore, I haven't associated with others because I never _wanted_ to. And you raised me because I _let_ you."

After a moment of silence I could tell I hit something in the guy and at that I smiled. I guess he really does think of me as his daughter, too bad I don't think of him as a father.

"By the way, thanks for the furniture," I said before I hung up. I really did mean that part, I thought this house would be completely empty. Now that I found all this nice furniture did I feel bad for hitting a soft spot on Yokimoto? No. Why? Because I've always wished I never met him. My life has been pure hell because of him. And it's because of him that I have to go on life risking missions. If he didn't have any strings to pull I would probably be one of the most wanted people in the world. I've killed, stole, deceived, and I myself have tortured people. But... All those I hurt have hurt others on _purpose._ I can honestly say that I have never hurt an innocent person. Even though at times it would be part of some of my missions I have always found some way around it and if there ever be a time where I can't find a way, then I'll just suffer the consequences. But still... I can't help but think that maybe I will hurt the innocent ones as I get older and... Colder...

Just as I sat down on my brand new couch my phone started to ring once again. Why doesn't he just give up? I know he knows I don't like him.

"What?"

"I forgot to mention that you start going to school tomorrow... Your uniform needs to be picked up today... So-"

"Fine."

"Well... Bye..."

Closing my phone I grinned. It's nice to know I have some effect on the man like how he has some effect on me. Now he has some hint as to what I feel every now and then.

With all the thoughts running in my head I made myself comfortable on the couch and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to deal with all the people around me. Plus I would have to be going to school and face a bunch of idiots I probably wouldn't like. Not to mention the school had a uniform. I guess I'll keep to myself like I always have, but even so... I can't help but think I'll be here for a _very _long time...

--

You know, I have to admit, the school itself looks pretty nice but the students not so much. All the guys here look like they want a fight or want to get up some girls skirt while the girls look like kiss ups or whores... And that shouldn't even be possible since the school has a damn uniform! But as the saying goes, if there's a will then there's definitely a way. Anyway, besides those losers I found there were a few good kids by the way they talked and acted. I could tell they had some kind of class whether it was being polite or kind to the dumb asses that picked on them. Even some of the seniors were being picked on by the 'mighty' freshman. If you ask me, this school needs a huge attitude adjustment and a bit of a cleanup. Heh, and even though I'm saying all these things the fact is I probably look like a complete outsider. Here I am, walking through the halls with a black skin-tight t-shirt along with my favorite black pants... Yeah ok, I like the color black. So what? At least I didn't let some random guy look down my shirt.

As I started to walk over to the office I caught several stares a few guys were giving me and all I could think was that they were nothing but filthy rats. They weren't even worth a second of my time, that is... Until one of them decided to feel me up from behind. As I turned to look at the culprit I saw that he wore a disgusting smile. I slapped his hand away and stared at him for a few seconds before he came out with the words, "Come now, don't be like that. I just wanted to say hello." His smile grew larger and I did not feel amused... _At all_.

"I'd gladly say goodbye but I think it's against the rules to beat up filth such as yourself. Don't bother me again or you'll wish you never dared to touch me."

As I watched his smile fade away I simply turned around to get back on my way to the office but as luck turned out, I got pulled back by that mongrel. What am I to these people? Am I one of those girls that are suppose to run away or yell for help? Who do they think I am?

"Let go-" I tried to speak and give this fool a shot but he had to go and slap me. Now people were starting to crowd around me and the fat head and I couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Boy... You have no idea who you're messing with."

I saw his face twitch and he readied himself to slap me again only this time I stopped him. I held his arm with a death like grip and that's when he tried to hit me with his other hand. I moved slightly to the side, just enough to dodge the attack and then I kneed him hard in the stomach, the idiot fell on the ground, but was I done with him? For now I would have to be, there were too many people crowded around us and besides that, I didn't even start school yet and I was probably already in trouble. Great. Just great.

When I grabbed a fistful of hair I bent down to his level, "I told you not to bother me again. Let this be your final warning." The look in his eyes told me he understood and I simply stood up, letting go of that hair full of filth. When I looked into the crowd all fell silent, the only thing I could hear was the security trying to get through. I knew the fool on the floor heard them too because he froze. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, telling him that I better not be the one at fault here.

I took another look at the crowd and a girl slightly shorter than me caught my attention. She looked surprised when she noticed I was looking at her but she kept staring at me anyway. Something looked a little off though, I just couldn't put my finger on what.

Finally reaching the scene, the security moved the girl I had my eyes on to the side. When they spotted me with my arms crossed and the guy standing a few feet away, he held his arm over his stomach. I heard one of them ask, "What the hell happened here?" I simply cocked my head towards the boy making him speak.

"I-Its my fault! I-" Before the idiot could finish I interrupted with a simple, "I used self defense."

The security looked at us awkwardly before telling us to go to the office. I sighed. I did however give a smile at how the fool tried to explain himself. He just showed me how weak he really was with that shaking voice. Well, at least now I know that most of the guys here are probably show offs and nothing more.

"Thanks but I was on my way there anyway."

When I started walking towards the office I had a strange urge to look back, for what reason, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to see- No. I don't want to associate with these people, I didn't come here for friends, I came here for a mission. That was all.

--

Sitting in the office was rather calming. It was air conditioned too, all the better. As I watched the guy that hit me earlier walk out of the office I noticed he didn't even bother to look at me. I felt accomplished at that.

"Testarossa."

As I sat up and walked towards the office I found a lady walking in with me as well. I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, it's almost as if she came out of no where. Sitting down, I found the lady sitting in a chair a few feet away from me. Getting a good glance at her, a box in her lap caught my attention. The principal distracted me and started his little speech.

"Fate Testarossa, new student, age 18, senior year. You start tomorrow isn't that right?"

"Yes sir."

As I watched him go through paperwork that was probably mine I could only think how he might be one of the people after the safe. From here on out I know that I have to be careful with who I communicate with because for all I know, the teachers here are all after the safe. No matter what I do, I'd have to be careful and observe my surroundings as best I can.

"Tell me why it is you're already in trouble when you haven't even started school yet."

"That guy earlier groped me and at first all I did was tell him not to bother me but I guess he didn't have enough and slapped me soon after. When he tried to hit me again I simply kneed him in the stomach for my defense. I honestly think that I have done nothing wrong here sir."

The principal raised an eyebrow and I raised one as well.

"Did you cause a lot of trouble back at your old school?"

"No. I did everything I was told to do."

"Good. Listen Testarossa, there's a lot of kids here that will attack you for no reason, much like today. And as long as you're _defending _yourself, you won't get into any trouble at all. But I warn you, don't be fooled by a warm smile or kind gesture."

"I understand."

"Ms. Vierra."

The lady I was wondering about earlier stood up and set the box on the desk.

"Here is your uniform Testarossa."

I stood up and gave a small bow to both the principal and Ms. Vierra then grabbed the box to ready my leave.

"Good day Testarossa."

"Good day sir, Ms. Vierra."

--

The moment I reached home I tossed my uniform somewhere on the floor. I didn't really care where, it wasn't important to me. I think I may have knocked something over though... Oh well. The next thing I tossed was my shirt leaving me in nothing more than a sports bra (black of course) and the pants I had on from earlier today.

"So I have to start school tomorrow..." I said in the empty room. I stood in one place for a few seconds before walking over to my window to see if one of the Takamachi's were home. As far as I could tell someone was in the living room watching TV and someone else was in the room above with a single lamp on.

I pulled away from the window and sat on my bed. How exactly was I suppose to protect these people? That was the only thing I've been thinking about for a while now. A bigger question I needed to start asking myself was if I would be able to keep them alive. I know I'm strong but the thing is, I'm not the strongest person in the world. Where the hell did my confidence go...

Putting my elbows on my knees and my hands on my face I kept thinking hard about how I could protect them and what would I do if I got hurt on the job. Usually life or death missions only have those choices. Life. Or death. But the thing is, if I die there's a chance the Takamachi family will die too. And even in death I don't want that sort of thing on my conscience. I can't allow it. I won't allow it. Ever.

**Nanoha's P.O.V.**

"Nanoha!"

Jumping off my bed and running down the stairs, I stopped in front of my father.

"Is something wrong? Did someone break in again?!" I said, my voice getting higher with each word.

He patted my head and that's when I knew everything was alright. Lately though, so many people have been causing trouble for us whether it's at my school or dads bakery, or even here at home. People have been threatening me and my father since that old man gave us that stupid safe! I'm always telling dad we should give it away but he says no and never explains why. We don't even know what's inside the damn thing...

"There's nothing wrong. But have you heard about our new neighbor?"

"New... Neighbor?" I repeated.

I didn't know whether I should take this as bad or good news. This new neighbor might cause trouble for us and if he does... If he does! Then... There's nothing I can do. I'm not strong so I would easily get beaten. It's happened before but whenever I came home dad would lose it and go after whoever it was that hurt me. He would get hurt sometimes too but when he returned he would always smile and hug me, making me go in a fit of tears that won't stop until I fall asleep.

"That's right, I want you to greet them. Welcome them to the neighborhood!"

"But dad... What if-"

"Don't worry, I'll be right here! I'll know if anything goes wrong."

"But dad!"

"Come on Nanoha, are you my chicken or are you my daughter?"

I gave a smile. "I'm your daughter."

"That's right! Now go in the kitchen and get the basket of sweets I made then go and deliver it to our new neighbor."

I nodded and retrieved the basket as told. I started to wonder why dad wouldn't go and give it to them but then again, he's probably trying to tell me that not everyone is the same and that I can actually get along with people other than my childhood friends. Honestly though, I think he takes people too lightly like how I used to. I loved making friends and all but I learned that people just use you so they can get what they want. I had to learn the hard way, when dad almost died to save my life. That's when I became more careful of who I associated with. In fact, I think that scary is what made me seperate from some of my friends too.

"Alright dad, I'm gonna go."

"Be nice!"

"Yeah, I know!"

I smiled and walked outside, it was a nice night. If this town wasn't full of goons I would probably sleep in the yard while watching the stars. Yeah, that would be a lovely thing to do. I just hope I can do that one day when there's nothing to worry about.

Walking up to the door I took a deep breath then sighed. I knocked a few times then awaited for the door to open. Several seconds passed and I was about to turn back home but dad was signaling for me to try again. I hesitantly knocked on the door again and waited for a few seconds longer.

Finally! I heard someone opening the door and I forced myself to smile but the moment the door opened I felt my jaw drop to the floor. There, before me, stood the girl I saw at school earlier today in the fight! Except now she was wearing less clothing that showed her beautiful- Whoa!! Would you look at the time?! I gotta give her this basket!!

"What do you want?"

"I-I came to... Um... Hi!"

"Hi?" She said, a little confused.

I mentally slapped myself and tried to pull things together.

"I wanted. To welcome. You. To the. Neighborhood," I said slowly as if I was saying these words for the first time in my LIFE! I have no idea what was starting to make me sound so stupid but I know this girl had to be the cause. If I have to blame something then I blame her!

"Thank you? Um... I don't know your name."

Great, I forgot an introduction! I tried to look up at the girl without making a strange face.

"Na...Na-Nanoha! Takamachi!!"

"Nanananoha?"

"No! I-I... I meant Nanoha!!"

"Oh. Well thank you for the strange welcome, Nanoha."

I knew I was blushing and the way she was smiling and looking at me... I knew I was getting redder and redder by the second. To cover my growing blush I held the basket I had in front of my face, I didn't know what else to do! This was the only cover I had at the moment!

"Uh... W-whats your name?"

"Fate Testarossa... Is that suppose to be for me?" I heard her ask.

"Yes... It's a welcoming gift..."

As she took the basket from me I stared at the floor not knowing much of what else to say. I mean... Did she know she had no shirt on?! I'm not saying it's a bad thing but... You know... It's just... Ugh... I need to stop thinking already!!

"Thank you Nanoha."

"Your welcome... I hope you enjoy the snacks..."

"I know I will."

I looked at her once more and finally smiled at her.

"Well Fate, I should probably go home now. If you need anything... Just ask."

"You too."

"T-thank you!" I said with a larger smile.

"Goodnight, Nanoha."

"G-Goodnight!" I almost yelled as I walked away, trying not to trip.

**Mmmhmm... Second chapter. Had to rush a little bit since I have a bunch of homework to do and a brother that's always on when I'm not xD Anyway, If I can I'll probably change some things later on since I totally changed the way this chapter went, Nanoha and Fate were suppose to meet in a completely different way but I choose something else instead D: Don't know why though... Guess the other version was too... Dramatic? Idk I think definetly will change it though... Argg... Enough of my procrastinating! I'm gonna go to bed. Now remember people, reviews are awesome! So don't forget to do that :D (Tell me if you want the different version of how they meet!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate's P.O.V**

As my eyes snapped open I found myself lying on my back, making me stare at the ceiling. If I was remembering correctly, this is the same way I must have fallen asleep. Hell, I don't even remember going to sleep, I was too busy forcing myself to stay up so I would know whether or not the Takamachi's were in trouble. Sadly, nothing happened so I ended up staying up for nothing. The only action I got was when that Nanoha brought over those yummy snacks... I was surprised I actually ate them. I normally wouldn't do such a thing, taking food from strangers is something I do all the time. Speaking of last night, I couldn't quite figure why it was that Nanoha was acting strange... Oh well... It was already six and I should be getting ready for school by now. Getting there early might be a good thing, I would get to scan around a bit and get to know some of the people... Well, by know I pretty much mean watch. I don't talk to those that have no importance to me. Why should I?

Looking out my window, it still looked as if it was night, a storm was probably on it's way today. Definitely not a bad thing. If it was going to rain then let it rain, I'll gladly take my time walking home. And since I don't have an umbrella it makes things all the better. Whenever I feel the rain I feel so... Alive. The coolness of the rain falling off of me makes everything so cold, and that's exactly the way I am. I can't quite explain it but the rain is just so... It's so! It... I feel as if standing under the rain is where I belong...

I reached my arm out of the window and that's when I felt it, the first drop of rain. I smiled and pulled my arm back in then studied the sky. It was gray... What a boring color. Thing is, even though it's boring it still expresses so many things... Yes. Every color has more than just one expression. But even though though the sky is gray, the rain is clear. The rain has no color. So does that mean the rain expresses everything, or nothing? Or both at the same time?

I sighed as I got my clothes ready. I still couldn't believe I had to wear a skirt, now for sure more goons at school would cause trouble. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it for now I guess. I walked over to the box that still held an extra uniform and looked through it to grab my schedule. Deciding against looking at what I had until school started I grabbed my bow and _tried _to tie it on. Bows were never quite my thing, the only thing I knew how to do with it was tie it on my hair... Perfect! I ripped the cursed thing off my neck and put it on the desk before I started to comb my hair. Seeing as how I stayed in one place for most of the night my hair didn't really have any tangles or knots. I quickly tied the end of my hair and looked around to see if I had some kind of binder or suitcase or... Something for school!

As I started digging through my drawer that basically held nothing at all, could you guess who started to call? That's right, the old man.

"...Hello?"

"Why do you always sound so grumpy when you talk to me?"

"Look, do you have something in this stupid house that I could use for school?"

"Use what?"

"A bag! Some paper and pencils! The stuff that students use!"

"Stop panicking! I've got your things all set already. It's all in the closet."

I slammed open the closet and stared. I really couldn't believe my eyes.

"Fate?"

"...Clothes."

"What about it?"

"_You_ bought _me_ clothes. Why?"

"Thought you could use them, you don't have much right?"

"That's none of your business."

"Why can't you just appreciate what I did?"

"Because you're just using me, you're just trying to win me over by gifts. You always do that!"

"No I don't!"

"Why did you call me?"

"Listen!"

"If you won't answer I'll just hang up."

"... Ten by twelve and thirty-seven by one."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good, bye."

"Hey! Wait-"

I hung up and put my phone in my jacket pocket then stared in my closet a while longer.

"He's a fool."

I slammed it shut, almost breaking the door off it's hinges. Yokimoto was stupid if he thought I was going to use any of the clothes _he _bought me. I'm fine with the few shirts and pants I have. And now that I'm going to a school that requires a uniform I shouldn't have to worry. Even if the school didn't have a uniform I'm fine with going to school with the same clothes everyday. I wouldn't give a damn of what anyone else would think.

Slipping on my shoes, I just realized I didn't grab the binder from the closet. "Damn it!" I yelled through the house. I can't believe today was raining and I had to be in such a crappy mood. Who knows, maybe my day will get better later on... Yeah, you know what I just have a feeling it won't.

I took a deep breath and carefully opened the closet door then reached for my suitcase but stopped. Something in the corner was shining... What was it? A camera? A gun? I swallowed hard and grabbed whatever it was without hesitation then pulled it out. I found my hand holding a pair of keys and a note-card connected to one of them. I stared curiously for a second then ripped of the card so I could read it.

"_Dear Fate, I hope you didn't just hang up on me the same way you did last year. If you did, then please try to understand I'm not using you in anyway and I'm not trying to win you over. Unlike you I remember my own birthday along with everyone else's. So, go out in the back and get your birthday present. Sincerely, Yokimoto."_

So the old man got me birthday presents? Wait a second, today's my birthday? Damn... That's pretty sad but it's normal for me... Two years ago I remember punching Yokimoto for throwing me a party with a bunch of people I didn't even know. I'm surprised he let that one go. Maybe when I get home I can punch him again... That'd make me happy.

Before I forgot again, I grabbed my binder and went down the stairs then out in the back. I wasn't too surprised at what he got me, in fact the only reason he got it was probably because that's the only thing he could see me with. A nice black and red motorcycle, the perfect thing for me. Even so, I didn't want it. I have two perfect legs that I can use to walk, so there's no need for a bike like that. Sorry Yokimoto, try again again next year.

Tossing the keys next to the bike, I made my way around the house and went in the front. Out of curiosity I looked over to the Takamachi's house and found Nanoha and her dad exiting their home. Nanoha was the first to notice me but when she looked away her Dad quickly turned to me.

"Hey!" He called. "You need a ride? It's going to rain soon."

I shook my head, "No. I wouldn't want to make either of you feel uncomfortable."

"Nonsense! I'd feel bad if you got to school with your clothes soaked."

I sighed. This man was going to be persistent, I could feel it.

"Fine."

I watched them as they made sure they had everything they needed then followed as they went into their car. Nanoha was already inside and I was still trying to figure out if this was a good idea. I looked to the other side of the car and found her father staring at me.

"We're not bad people, we won't hurt you or anything."

He was wearing a warm smile, one that was probably trying to make me smile as well. I kept my plain face, refusing to return the gesture. As soon as I opened the door I could tell Nanoha froze. Was she scared of me? I suppose that would explain the way she was acting last night.

"I don't think-"

"Come on just get in,"

No.

"If you walk you'll be late."

I don't care.

"I'll make more snacks for you."

Damn it stop! Stop trying to convince me!

I forced myself into the car and roughly put on the seatbelt. Trying my best not to look at anyone, I dug my nails into the seat and stared at the floor.

"My name is Shiro Takamachi. I'm pretty sure you already met my daughter yesterday." He announced out of the blue.

"Mm."

"So... What's your name?"

"Fate Testarossa."

"Pretty."

"Dad!" Yelled Nanoha.

"What? I know you think so too!"

I looked at Nanoha's side view window and found her staring at me with a red face. She didn't seem to notice that I saw her but her dad was starting to drive while giving a small laughing fit. I couldn't quite tell what was going on but it made me sink in my seat if only just a little. I sighed and stared through the window. Today was going to be long and harsh, just like all of my other birthdays.

After a few minutes Shiro was about to interrupt the silence but my phone did it for him.

"Hello?"

"Did you like your gift?"

"No. I told you once before, your just buying me over. Your just using my birthday as an excuse to get me things. I'm not a fool so don't take me for one."

"You really need to stop blinding yourself from the truth."

"I'm not blinding myself from anything. Listen, if you just called for a chit chat then I'll hang up, Mr. Takamachi was about to say something before you called."

"Shiro's with you?"

"Yes."

"Put him on the phone."

"No."

"Fate!"

"Tell me what you're going to say."

"... Just put him on the phone."

My free hand made a fist and I swallowed hard before calling Shiro.

"Mr. Takamachi, Yokimoto would like to talk to you."

"Yokimoto?" he said while grabbing my phone.

The moment Takamachi started talking to Yokimoto I growled. This was _my _mission. Whatever they were talking about was something I should be talking about _with them. _I should know everything that's going on! But no, that damned Yokimoto had to hide things. Whenever I make a commitment to my mission Yokimoto has to do things that just make me...

I looked up and found Nanoha glaring at me. I was surprised but I just turned my head and tried to ignore her. She must have figured that something wasn't right since me, the stranger, got a call from a person that her father knew. Not only that but I moved into a house right next to theirs and now I'm going to the same school as her. I'm completely suspicious if you ask me.

As the conversation went on a bit longer I could see the school in a distance. When Takamachi pulled up he gave a, "Bye, bye." Then handed me my phone. Nanoha started to exit the door but I stayed still.

"What did he say?"

"He told me not to tell you. I'm sorry."

"I understand... Thanks for the ride."

As I exited the car and closed the door, Takamachi honked the horn a few times before driving off. Nanoha continued her glaring towards me and I only took a deep breath then walked past her. I suddenly felt a tug at my arm and I turned around to see her frowning.

"What?"

She didn't say anything and started pulling me to god knows where.

"Nanoha let go of me right now!"

My words held no effect. I let her continue pulling me seeing as how I can't really do anything about it. I was still quite surprised, I didn't know how this girl felt about me. One minute it's as if she's scared and the next is as if she's not afraid of anything. The best word to describe her is confusing.

We came to a stop in what I believe to be a classroom. I walked inside and Nanoha quietly shut the door. I turned to her but she continued to face the door.

"How do you know my father?" She asked.

"I don't."

"Who was that man on the phone?"

"Yokimoto."

"Who is he?"

"My boss."

"Boss?"

"That's right."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"The dangerous kind," I replied with a grin.

I think I might have made her angry cause she pushed me against the wall. If she pushed a little harder it might have actually hurt a little. I think she was holding back. A girl her size and age should be able to be as strong as me. Maybe she was just holding back, she didn't seem like the fighting type.

"Don't play around with me!"

"I'm not playing. If you wanted me to be specific you should have said so."

Her grip on my shoulders tightened and I only gave a small smirk.

"I'm a hit man."

"So you're after me and my father?!"

"No. I told you didn't I? My boss is a _friend_ of your father."

"Then why are you here?"

"What do you think?"

She let me out of her grasp but stared me in the eyes long and hard. I didn't feel intimidated at all but after staring at her a while I noticed how her eyes had a very nice shade of blue...

"I don't know... You tell me."

"I came here to protect you and your father. I've heard the safe you guys have, has been causing a bit of trouble since there's a lot of people who want it. Right?"

"You want the safe?"

I sighed. "I could care less about the rubbish in that thing. I'm here so that you and your father can be safe from harm. Whether you want my protection or not, I don't care. I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

**Nanoha's P.O.V.**

"No I don't! You yourself said that you're a hit man! How can someone like you possibly protect me and my father?!" I nearly screamed as I backed away.

"Someone like me?"

"You're a murderer, how can you possibly protect _anyone_!?"

Fate started walking towards me and I tried my best to stand my ground. She stopped in front of me and I only looked up at those burning red eyes. Her expression was so lifeless... I couldn't tell what she was going to do. I couldn't tell at all...

"Could you please move?"

"Eh?"

"You're blocking the door."

Door? Oh right... The door... Wait a minute!

"No! Answer my question!"

"Nanoha... You're right. I am a murderer. Butif you saw what I saw, killed who I killed, been hurt as I have been hurt... You would understand. The things I have done were not for the wrong reasons, I can promise you that."

"The reason doesn't matter! The fact is killing is wrong!"

"Then imagine this. The police are after a man who has killed his family and friends, he told the police himself he did it because it was 'fun'. After that, the police find him and corner him in his own home. He's armed, and he's pointing his gun at the police. He fires and misses but the police fire and hit their target. Do you see anything wrong in this scenario?"

"Well... No."

"But didn't you just say killing is wrong? If so, then why should the police be allowed to do such things?"

I wanted to answer but I couldn't, Fate was holding strong point.

"Listen Nanoha, I don't kill because I enjoy it and I don't kill just to kill. Everything I do has a reason."

"What's your reason for protecting me?"

"I want to help you and your situation, I want to make things right."

I looked her hard in the eyes and couldn't find a single lie. This girl was serious! Everything she was telling me was true... I'm sure of it. If I turned out to be wrong then this girl was one hell of a good liar.

"Well... Could you take me to our first class? I'm pretty sure Yokimoto arranged everything so that I have all my classes with you."

"Uh... Yeah... Ok. Follow me then."

As we walked down the halls Fate walked behind me while I lead the way. Sure I said "follow me" but she could have at least walked on the side of me right? I mean for gods sake I was still trying to process everything in my head! For all I knew she could jump on me and attack me as if it was some scene from a horror movie! But come on... This is the real world. Then again, how many people can say they know a hit man?!

I let out a sigh as we came across our first class, Math. You would think someone like me who always got A's would enjoy doing something like this, truth is that I got tired of it after a while and now that there's all these creeps at school, the atmosphere just sucks. Theres no way _anyone _could possibly learn in _any _of the classes at _this _school. It's just not possible.

"This is it?" Asked Fate.

"Yeah, people should start coming in a few minutes."

"Are you going to stay here until class starts?"

"Yeah, I always come here early. It's good to get some peace and quiet sometimes you know?"

"Yeah I do."

There was an awkward silence for a while but luckily the school bell rang. I went over to my seat and Fate just took one at random. I would think she would pick one next to me but it looked like I was wrong. Fate is so... Mysterious!

"Nanoha?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there anyone in this class that makes trouble to you?"

Yes.

"Um... I... Not really... Fate, you won't hurt anybody if something happens right?"

"Depends. If they start something I'll just finish it."

Can you look at me when you talk?

"You won't, you know... Kill anybody?"

"Only as a last resort. I've already told myself I don't want that kind of thing happening here."

Look at me when you answer a question like that!

"I see..."

"Don't worry, if you don't want that kind of thing happening I'll do everything in my power to make sure it won't, I promise."

Fate actually looked at me this time and I felt my heart pounding harder and faster. She was giving me a promising yet deadly look... It was also... _Alluring._

"Thank you," I muttered as everyone started to come into the classroom. Fate continued to look at me a while longer but when one of my friends tapped my shoulder she quickly looked away.

"Nanoha!"

"G-Good morning Hayate!"

"So..." She paused and motioned toward Fate. "I guess you noticed the new girl already huh? You've got good taste!"

"What do you mean 'good taste'?!" I almost yelled as Hayate tilted her head.

"I mean, I would totally-"

"Stop it!"

"Why? Since your face is turning color, I'd say you wouldn't mind doing the same thing too!"

The moment Hayate pulled on my cheeks I furrowed my eyebrows. This is something she always did when she wanted to tease me... She's so mean... I'll so get her back for this later on...

"Stop messing around and sit down already! Class is going to start any second now!"

"Class? Don't you mean hell?"

"... Either way, we need to try our best. We can't let anyone stop us from graduating..."

"I guess, but with most of the people here, our best might not be enough," was all she said before she took the seat to the right of me. I looked at her for a brief moment before noticing that Fate was looking at me from the corner of her eyes. Thing is, when she noticed that I noticed she quickly tried to cover it up to seem as if she wasn't really looking my way. I really couldn't help but laugh. Her actions were... Cute?... Are Hit Men even capable of being cute? Why am I even thinking that she's cute?! I still don't know whether she's good or not! This is stupid- I'm stupid! What's wrong with me?!

"NA-NO-HA!" Yelled Hayate as she flicked my head.

"What?!"

"Snap out of it! You look like you're gonna break the desk or something!"

I left my mouth open to try and make a response but the final bell rang and the teacher waltzed into the room. I felt my face burning and I simply put my head on the desk while trying to hide blush with my arms.

"I don't think the new girl is gonna like you if you make angry faces like that," I heard the girl whisper. I only bit my lip as I started to feel more and more embarrassed, maybe that or just plain irritated.

"This is going to be a long day," I sighed.

"Class, we have a new student today..."

----

A growl. A stare. Then a dreadful laugh.

"Looks like your stomach is right on time!" Joked Hayate.

"Shut it..."

"Tell your stomach that," she whispered with a small laugh.

Everyday my stomach growls right before we eat lunch, it's almost as if it knows I'm going to the cafeteria. Hayate is one of the people that know this happens. She's known for... Ever, and yet she still finds it amusing after so long, and even though I met Fate just yesterday I swear I saw a smile curl up on her lips for a brief moment! Somewhere she was enjoying this just as much as Hayate was... This just isn't fair... Stupid Stomach! How dare you do this to me!

"Look... She's doing it again," snickered Hayate.

"Doing what?" Asked the blond curiously.

The girl's voices brought me back to the real world and I immediately turned to her and Fate.

"Yes, doing what?!"

Hayate looked at me, grinned, then tip-toed so she could whisper something into Fate's ears. When Hayate backed away I stopped in front of Fate and and looked at her questioningly.

"What did she say?"

"She said not to tell you, that it's a secret."

Well... That was plainly said!

"I'm tellingyou to tell me!"

Fate looked at Hayate then back at me.

"She said you were phasing out again and that you're so hungry you were thinking about how you want to... Eat me?"

I stared.

I stared even longer.

Then I finally charged.

"HAYATE!!"

"I was kidding!! KIDDING!"

Just as I was about to lay my hands on the girls neck I was suddenly pulled back by my collar. I turned around and found a curious looking Fate.

"Can you _please_ let me go?"

"You know, you shouldn't get angry so easily. You need to be more calm."

I blushed.

"I am calm!"

"Yelling like that means you are _not_ calm, and besides, your father makes good snacks, I don't see why you would eat people instead."

I stared in disbelief and suddenly all the energy that I had disappeared. Was Fate for real? Did she think that Hayate meant I would _actually_ _eat _people? Either Fate had no sense of humor, or she had no clue on... 'Those' kind of jokes...

As expected, Hayate was in a fit of laughter in the corner. Fate grew more and more confused by the second and I didn't really mind that. If she didn't know what Hayate meant, then all the better for me.

"Let's just go and get lunch... _Please_."

------

"Fate aren't you going to eat? We have a great lunch today!" Hayate said with her mouth full.

"It's not good to skip lunch," I added without making eye contact with the blond.

"No, I'm fine."

I looked towards the brunette and she was staring hard at Fate. The blond looked a little uncomfortable and looked at me for a second before looking back at Hayate, who immediately shoved a cheese roll in her face.

"Eat."

"N-No! I'm not hungry! Really!"

"EAT." Commanded Hayate.

"I don't like cheese rolls!" Explained Fate.

"Then have an apple!"

I laughed while watching the two but stopped when I saw two guys approaching us from behind Fate. I think she noticed the change in my mood because her nervousness drowned away quickly.

"I wouldn't mind an apple... Can I have yours too, Nanoha?"

I looked at Fate strangely, "Sure... Go ahead."

She grabbed my apple as well as Hayate's then placed them in front of herself. One of the guys placed a hand on Fate's shoulder and me and Hayate just looked at them, scared though I felt somewhat angry as well...

"Hey ladies... How are doing today?" One of them tried to ask smoothly.

"Fine thank you," the blond said, not even turning back to look at them.

"That's great, that's great... Say, you girls wanna come with us for a while."

"No," she answered.

I saw the grip on her shoulder tighten and that's when my heart started to beat faster. Something bad was going to happen.

"You sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

"And what about you girls?" The other guy asked as they both looked toward at me and Hayate.

"W-We-"

"No. _We _don't want to go anywhere with you... Now if you wouldn't mind letting me go..."

"Too bad, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" The guy said as he jerked Fate.

The blond stood up calmly and grabbed one of the apples while turning to the two men.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, hungry for-"

"Then EAT!" She yelled as she threw the apple in the guys face. She must have threw it pretty hard cause the guy stumbled backwards and was holding his face which was... _Very _red.

The other guy was about to hit Fate but she whipped the other apple in his face too. I almost wanted to laugh, this all seemed so childish to me.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

The two were going to attack Fate but some guy from behind them, pulled them back, making them fall backwards.

"Boys, boys, boys! You need to concentrate more or this _girl _will tear you apart."

Fate eyed the new man who I figured to be the other two's leader. He was regular sized... Not extra buff or anything like that but I've seen his fights before, despite his size he was strong.

"Aside from that, I can't allow you to be beating up my friends like that."

"Friends? You call people like that your _friends_?"

"Don't you?"

"Sorry to say but I don't have any, and if I did then I wouldn't pick some thug as my friend."

"If you don't have so much as _one _friend then you have no right to talk."

"I can say whatever the hell I want."

"Then I suppose I'll have to do something about that."

"I suppose you will."

Slowly, some people started to clear the area while others crowded. Me and Hayate stayed in the same spot watching and doing nothing else to help... That made me feel so damn crappy, but I knew if I tried to help, I'd only get in the way.

The leader pulled a knife from the back of his pants and I heard Fate give a small laugh.

"Now I don't think that's fair... I have no weapon."

"From what I've heard... Testarossa needs no weapons."

"Oh? You know me? I'm flattered..."

"All the leaders and boss's know about you. They might not know who you are because they've never seen you before... But we've definitely heard of you."

"And how did you figure that I was Testarossa?"

"You're movements are fluid and accurate. You don't save time for mistakes."

"Very perspective, but don't think that'll help you."

"I've got friends to help me, unlike you."

"Since you keep insisting these thieves and thugs are you're friends, I'll do you a favor and teach you a little lesson."

"Then let's start learning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate's P.O.V.**

"_Then let's start learning," _I mocked silently. Why does everyone here think they're at the top of the charts? If they all know who I am, then hell, surely I'm in the top three. Also, by the looks of it, this guy was probably at the bottom of the list. I mean come on, a knife? Who still uses that rubbish? My fist can do more damage than that thing! Yeah sure, you'll get a few cuts here and there but with my own two hands I can break an arm or leg. If you ask me, that's much more painful is it not?

Seeing as how this guy wasn't moving at all, I looked around curiously to see if he had anything (or rather anyone) up his sleeves. Within the large circle that formed I could tell a lot of people were looking forward to this while others were just curious. Whether they wanted to watch or not, I didn't care. I just wanted to know which of these guys would be willing to jump in. A couple of boys in the front had a strange outline on the side and front of their pants, obviously armed with a gun or two.

I cracked my neck and turned my head to the side. Now, on this side there were a few large guys, most likely the type that rely mainly on their strength. Not too hard handle but if they all attack at once then that can cause a small problem. And let's see... The area behind me had Nanoha and her friend so hopefully I won't have to worry about turning back every few seconds... But those guys from earlier... Where did they go?

"You should pay some attention!"

I sighed as my 'student' rushed at me at full speed. I simply grabbed his arm and made him go right pass me. I turned around with a grin on my face and watched as his eyes twitched with anger. I think I might have to give him a time out later on.

"Sorry my dear boy, but my attention lies elsewhere at the moment. Why don't you go back to your seat for a bit, hmm?"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"That tone is not nice," I sang.

My grin grew but as my gaze turned to the corner it disappeared in a flash. Nanoha and that girl, Hayate, were being pulled away by those guys from earlier. Only now it hit me, this guy must have been a distraction from the start. He wasn't the leader of any group but a mere follower, he had to be. Maybe he wasn't only a distraction, maybe someone wanted to test me, maybe they didn't know if I was the real Fate Testarossa or not and if they didn't, then what this guy said earlier was nothing but a pile of bull. Absolutely no one here knew about me, not even him.

Putting everything aside, I tried to catch up to Nanoha but someone was being a little persistent so they decided to block my path.

_How annoying._

"Move," I said sternly.

"If you say that you'll do something, then you better do it."

"In that case, I'll kick your ass... _Later_."

"Oh? Are you tying to run away? Is that the real lesson?"

"Screw the lesson and screw you!" I shouted, my voice hinting that I was worried.

If this guy didn't stop getting in my way then there was going to be some serious damage made. As I approached him, he didn't budge.

"FATE!!"

My body tensed at hearing Nanoha's screaming voice so I started to clench my jaw, hoping those idiots weren't doing anything to her... Well, since she's yelling for help that pretty much means they _are _doing something. But I swear, if I find so much as a scratch-

"The all mighty Fate. What will you do in this situation?"

I growled.

_Panic... Worry... I'm feeling so much of it..._

"Shut the hell up already! You're nothing more than a distraction and a worthless piece of-"'

My body moved swiftly when I noticed a shine heading towards my ribs. I was able to grab the speeding knife with my bare hand but quite a bit of blood started to spill, obviously this was a deep cut, still, it didn't hurt _that _much. This was going to be nothing compared to the pain I would give to everyone who dared to mess with me or Nanoha.

Though I was worsening the wound, I kept a tight grip on the knife while glaring at the man before me. He looked irritated that he couldn't take the knife out of my hand but like him, I was stubborn.

"When I tell you to get out of my way, get the hell out of my way!"

I pulled him towards me by pulling the knife then gave him a strong punch to the face from my left. He fell and called me a "bitch" but I'm way passed that by now. I've been called that too many times already. And besides... He was the only bitch I noticed right now.

I turned away from him and was about to run to look for Nanoha until that is, I saw her and Hayate breathing heavily while looking at me. I stared, confused for a moment but decided to go over to them and forget that little punk from earlier but Nanoha screamed my name again even though no one was near her.

_The hell?_

Turning back around, I could see that boy with a gun that was perfectly aimed at me but, when I blinked everything became blurry and distorted. Was I shot? Hell no... I would've been in pain by- no. I _did _feel pain... But, in my... Neck?

_The hell?!... I didn't hear a damn gun shot!_

My hand raised to a stinging point in my neck and I could feel something sticking out. As I tried to see straight I pulled whatever it was that was in my neck out and I looked at it, trying to make out what it was. Staring at a few seconds... I finally figured it out.

"You... Drugged me!?" I yelled, throwing that damned needle wherever I could, though I don't think it went that far...

Laughter filled my head and it just wouldn't stop. Something told me it was the drug but then again... Maybe not. I probably looked like a fool right now, and if I didn't have this strong confusion that was taking over me, I'd be throwing punches everywhere... I'd probably kill someone... Innocent or not.

_Damn..._

Falling on my hands and knees, I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them to see things a little clearer... _A little_. I threw my head up so I could see that little bastard that was now standing. Even though things were slightly blurry, I knew he was grinning. He had to be.

"Having some trouble?"

_No freaking duh!!_

"...Not at all..." I said as I curled my hands into fists.

"Really? That's not what it looks like to me."

_Of course that's not what it looks like you bastard! I'm drugged with god knows what!!_

Suddenly I felt pressure on my back and I was slammed to the ground and for some reason it actually hurt... It hurt a lot...

"Get your damn feet off of me!" I yelled.

"That's not how you ask someone for something," He said, stomping on my back. Over and over and _over _again...

I swallowed hard and when he finally stopped the stomping on my back my hair was pulled, and I was suddenly looking him in face.

I feel like a god damn dog... I hate being controlled.... I had enough of that with Yokimoto!!

"Ask politely and I might let you off easy."

"No _**fucking **_thank you. Go somewhere and screw yourself."

"I'd rather screw you..."

In a flash his face was closer to mine and I could feel something against my lips before something was forced into my mouth.

_He's kissing me!? This stupid son of a!..._

I opened my mouth wide and bit down hard on his tongue and he let out a cry of pain before pulling away. Sadly, because of my action I had his filthy blood in my mouth but since I was happy that I could do some damage I simply spat it out with pride.

"That's what you get... You bastard." My voiced seemed a little softer than before and I could only guess it was because of the sudden grogginess I started to feel. But that became a lot worse when I got a sudden kick to the head. That's when everything started to become a hell of a lot more difficult to see. It was definitely worse than before...

"Nanoha!!"

_Nanoha?_

"Stop!!"

_Stop what? What's that foolish girl doing?!_

Even though my thoughts were quickening, my body was slowing and I was becoming more tired by the second.

_Nanoha..._

I tried lifting my head so I could see what was going on but it only fell back on the floor and for once, I couldn't feel anything. It was... Relaxing in a way...

_Not a damn thing..._

"Nanoha..." I said out loud this time, or at least, that's what I think I said... All the sounds I could hear were becoming far and faded, but I didn't want that... I wanted to know what was happening, I wanted to know that Nanoha was safe...

_Don't do something stupid... I don't want you getting hurt...._

I let out a small breath.

_You're important... You're not..._

**Nanoha's P.O.V.**

Holy **damn **was I pissed! Who did that guy think he was, kissing her like that?! He had some damn nerve!

"HEY YOU!" I yelled.

"Nanoha stop it!" Hayate yelled from behind.

I would have listened but anger got the best of me and I continued to walk towards the boy who looked at me, somewhat amused.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at me.

I ignored him and looked down at Fate who was laying on the floor, unconscious I think, and bit my lower lip. Getting in a fight with this guy would definitely be a mistake... But if anything, I can have really bad control with my anger...

"I want you to stay the fuck away from us!"

"No can do... After what she did I'm definitely not through with her."

He was about to reach down to Fate but I stood in front of him and pushed him away.

"Do _**not**_ touch her."

"Who are you to talk like that? Everyone wants your head so I'm pretty sure they'd be willing-"

"I'm Nanoha Takamachi! And you wanna know something? It's not me they want! It's that stupid safe!! If they kill me I hope they don't think they'll get the stupid thing because of that. You know why? Because my father would probably be like that old man and give it away! And if you kill my father then you'll have to deal with me! Or maybe instead of killing us seperately, you'll kill us at the same time which would be pretty damn sweet of you... Oh wait... There's one. More. Thing... You'll _never_ find it. My father and I aren't so stupid as to leave it in our own god damn house so stop going there! No matter what any of you do you won't get it! So stop trying! Plus, if you have no idea what's inside the thing then you have no reason to look for it! Stop wasting your time!! LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!!"

I was surprised that all went quiet but I only glared at him before moving to pick Fate up.

"Hey, I like your little speech and all but she's-"

"She's _mine_," I said as I carried Fate bridal style.

"No she's not! I'm not through with her!"

I closed my eyes shut when he rushed at me but after a few moments... Nothing came. I opened my eyes and could see a guy, about as tall as Fate, standing in front of me with dark gray hair, almost black.

"Well there's something that I _can_ do."

In a quick move, my savior was able to put that guy down on the floor and sat on his back almost as if this was some kind of joke.

"Um... Thank you!" I managed to say, slightly confused.

"Ah, don't worry. I owe that girl for what I did to her yesterday."

"Oh... Oh! It's you! Saito, right?"

"Yeah that's me. How do you know my name?"

"I've heard some things..."

"I see... Well do you have a ride to the hospital?"

"Hospital?"

"Doesn't-"

"Don't act like I'm not here!"

"Fine," He said as he slammed the guys head to the floor with his hand. "As I was saying, don't you need to take her to the hospital? She's in pretty bad shape."

"Y-yeah..."

"We accept your offer!" Hayate suddenly said as she put a hand on my shoulder and made herself noticed.

"Huh?" Me and Saito replied.

"He was going to offer a ride. Isn't that right?"

"Well yeah but... I didn't ask yet..."

"You don't have to." Hayate grinned.

"Fine... Well, let's get going."

With a blow to the head, Saito snatched that idiots little gun and knife before walking away with me and Hayate close behind.

---

The car ride was... Ok I suppose. Saito and Hayate sat in the front, and made small chats here and there, but I sat in the back with Fate in my lap, resting peacefully like an innocent little girl that had nothing to do with violence... But of course, everyone knew that wasn't true.

_Obviously..._

"We're here." Saito said as he came to a slow stop.

I don't why I didn't answer right away, but something about the blond made me stare at her.

"Nanoha... NANOHA!" Yelled Hayate.

"Mm," was my small reply. "I know, we're here."

"Then let's get moving." She said as she opened the door, and me following soon after.

After I gave my thanks to Saito, he said he would wait for me and Hayate so that he could take us home, but I had a feeling Hayate would be the one going home tonight... Not me. I was able to hoist Fate onto my back and carry her into the hospital while Hayate did all the talking to the receptionist.

"Patient's name?"

"Fate... Um... Nanoha?" Asked Hayate.

"Testarossa. Fate Testarossa."

"Thank you... Please wait just a moment."

I gave a soft sigh while Hayate went to grab a quick snack. I looked around the hospital and noticed one of the doctors staring at me. I felt a little uncomfortable but stared back, which only made him approach me. Stupid move I suppose...

"Excuse me..."

"Yeah?" I asked, surprised by my own tone of voice.

"That wouldn't happen to be... Fate, would it?"

I took a step back and prepared myself to yell at Hayate and tell her to run but I think this strange doctor knew I was going to do something like that and only raised his hands in the air, as if the police were pointing guns at him.

"Hey... I'm not going to do anything to her. If anything, I'm her doctor, I should be taking care of her right now."

"You have no proof," I said as I lowered my eyes.

"If she told you what kind of work she does-"

"If you know then that still proves nothing. It only means you might be someone who wants her dead."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'd never want something like that. And besides, if I wanted her dead, she'd be ten feet under already. After all, I take care of her, it's up to me to make sure she's all patched up... Now, would you mind if we take her to a room?"

"...No." I said as I figured he probably wouldn't be so stupid as to do something in a hospital.

"Good... Ms. Receptionist!" He called.

"Yes sir?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'll be taking care of Fate Testarossa. I'm doctor Touma, Sugo. Be sure to take down that would you?"

"But-"

"That's an order."

"...Of course sir..."

"Alright... Follow-"

"Hey!!" Interupted Hayate as she ran up to me. "They got her a doctor already?"

"Um... Yeah... This is doctor Touma."

"Pleasure to meet you," He said as he bowed.

"We can do introductions and such later... Fate's the important one right now." I said glaring slightly, knowing that the stupid doctor wouldn't take his eyes off of Hayate.

"Yes, yes, of course."

Fate's so called doctor better not be some damned pervert... I _hate _people like that.

"Follow me." He said as he walked over to a door and opened it, waiting for us to walk through.

I think Hayate may have trusted him way too easily... Either that or she totally had the hots for him... I don't really know why... But Hayate has a thing for... Ok, Hayate has a thing for anyone... Heh... I guess maybe she likes this guy. But that doesn't mean I have to like him too.

By now we were in an elevator going up, and Touma was staring at Fate. He looked somewhat concerned and it was only a matter of time before he said something.

"How did she get like this?"

"She was drugged..." I said softly.

"Pill?"

"Needle."

"And her hand?"

"I think it was from a knife..."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"No?"

"No... I don't think so..."

Touma gave a big sigh and suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hayate asked.

"She's gonna be angry at you guys..."

He suddenly stopped laughing as if he thought of something and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked with strong worry.

"She'll probably..."

"What?!" I said louder, making Hayate jump.

"You're Nanoha right?"

"Yeah..." I said confused.

"Then I'll talk to you when we get Fate in bed..."

"Won't you take care of her first?"

"I'd like it if I could talk with you."

"And what about me?" Hayate butted in.

Touma hummed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm... Could you be a... _Darling _and watch over Fate for me?" I hated the way his voice was but... Somehow he knew the right tone to make Hayate fall head over heals.

"Sure," she said with the blindest smile ever.

_Ding!_

The doors opened and Hayate and me followed Touma once again, to a room that was far down the hall. I was a little surprised he had to open the door with a key but when he opened it, it looked like a special made room. Almost like one in a house except there was medical equipment. The bed seemed a bit fancy and I even noticed a small working desk in the corner along with some very nice red curtains for the window.

"What a room..." Hayate said as her jaw dropped.

"You can place her on the bed."

I got so used to carrying Fate that I almost didn't notice she was still on my back.

"Here... I'll help you." Touma said as he grabbed Fate off of my back and helped me lay her on the bed.

"She's not so little anymore... I think she gained some weight..." He paused and put his hands on his waist and looked down at her. "Either that or she has more muscles..."

"Will she be alright?" I asked when he pushed up his glasses.

"For now..."

He looked at me strangely... And I could already tell. Now was the time he was going to talk to me.

"Come..." I looked over at Hayate who waved me off, showing me it was ok I left.

"I'll be right back..."

**Hayate's P.O.V.**

The moment I heard the door close I started digging into the cabinets. Sure... That doctor was pretty cute, I'll admit. But I know I've seen him before just can't remember where. That really wasn't why I was snooping around though, the real reason was that I wanted to help Fate. She seems a little strange to me... But I guess she's a friend of Nanoha's... So she's a friend of mine to.

"Found it..." I said as I grabbed some rubbing alcohol and gauze.

Holding everything in one hand, I used my free one to pull a chair next to the bed and sat down. Fate looked somewhat peaceful to me... A totally different girl from the one that was fighting. Looking at her now, I would think she couldn't hurt a fly. I used to think the same about Nanoha... Until today. When those guys grabbed us, we struggled at first. But then Nanoha landed a beautiful kick to a pair of jewels. After that she threw her first punch... I suddenly felt strength course through me at that moment. Usually, I'd fight Nanoha's fights but today, when she stood up for herself, I wasn't worried. I felt... Stronger. Then that's when I started fighting back. After that...

"We got you distracted..." I said with a sigh.

I looked at Fate once again and noticed her bruised and scratched face... Bloodied hand... And that reddened mark on her neck...

"What were you like before you got here? What makes you so strong?..." I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I hummed softly and folded a large piece of gauze into a small square, then poured some alcohol on it before placing the bottle on the floor. I tried to softly place the gauze on her cheek but my hand just wouldn't go near her. I furrowed my brows and tried again, slowly inching forward to finally touch the girls delicate skin. Besides her chest raising and dropping from breathing, she didn't budge. She didn't move at all. I don't know why I expected her to move... But something just felt a little strange.

After I wiped down her face, I tried to wipe the reddened area on her neck but found myself stopping again.

"Hayate what's wrong with you!" I said to myself. "Get a grip..."

As if saying that made me get control of my hand again, I placed the gauze on her neck, to see red eyes snap open. With a yelp I found myself falling back on the chair and found yellow following suit. Opening my eyes, I could see red ones that glared down on me and suddenly found that I couldn't breathe. Was I caught by her beauty? No. She simply had one of her hands digging into my throat. But if her hands were somewhere else I'd probably be enjoying this...

"F...Fate!" I tried to say.

She gave no reply, and I found myself running out of air.

"I can't... FATE!" I managed to say louder.

Red eyes blinked a few times before her features turned into an expression that was confused.

"Ha...Hayate!...I'm HAYATE!!"

Her eyes widened and suddenly I could suddenly feel cold air enter me. Finally, I could breathe!

"Ha...Hayate..." She said, her face looking tired, and her eyes filling with guilt.

"It's ok... I probably surprised you huh?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah..." She said softly. "Are you... Ok?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah I'm fine. This happens all the time!"

"It does?"

"Um... No. I was joking..."

"Oh..."

I sighed and slid out from under her, then stood up to offer my hand.

"Here... Let me help you up."

Fate looked somewhat surprised and hesitant to grab my hand but slowly did so.

"Good girl." I said with a smile as I quickly pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you..." She said, rocking from side to side.

"Hey... Fate maybe you should-" I suddenly felt weight fall on me and now I was pretty much holding Fate up.

"You didn't fall unconscious did you?"

"No..."

"That's good... I guess..."

"Sorry..."

"No, no... It's fine. Really. A friend of Nanoha's is a friend of mine."

_Stupid moron... You just said that... Thought that... Gr... It's the same thing!_

"Nanoha?... Nanoha!"

Fate suddenly jerked away and fell on the floor.

"Hey! Don't worry, she's fine. She's fine!"

Saying that calmed Fate down a little, so I sighed and offered my hand again.

"You fall again and I'm just going to carry you."

I think Fate actually caught onto my joke this time because she cracked a small smile, and took my hand a lot quicker than before. I pulled her up once again but didn't wait to push her on the bed which made her look at me strangely.

"You need to lay back down."

"But Nanoha-"

"Is fine."

"I need to be-"

"You can trust me."

"But!-"

"You can't win an argument with me Fate. So don't even try."

"..."

I bent down and picked up the chair and placed it back by the bed.

"Now give me your hand."

Fate looked at me then stared at her bloody hand.

"No..."

"Are you going to start again?"

"Look... You're Nanoha's friend. I'll take your word that she's alright... But I don't want you touching me you understand?"

"No not really." I said as I grabbed her hand, only for her to yank it away and push herself backwards to the wall. Almost as if... She was scared of me.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why the hell not?!" I retorted, climbing onto the bed so I could place myself between her legs and stare at her face to face.

"Because I don't want you to!"

"Like that sounds like a good answer!" I said sarcastically.

"I don't want to hurt you... Get off." She growled.

"Make me..." I said huskily, not even noticing that my lips were slowly moving towards her own.

"What are you... Doing?"

Feeling a smile tug at my lips, I pulled away and laughed.

"Nothing."

"That... Didn't seem like nothing..."

"Fate..." I said, my smile disapearing. "Do you really not know what I was trying to do?"

She averted her gaze so I simply sighed and changed my view too.

"You know..." I started off, not sure of what to say. "Nanoha..."

_Nanoha..._

"What about her?" Fate suddenly said, looking full of energy as if she could fight someone right now.

"Don't start getting worried... I just...." I sighed again. "I think she might like you a lot."

"What?"

"Na-No-Ha. I...Think.... She...Likes.... You." I spoke slowly, making it seem as if Fate was stupid.

… Ha... I say that yet...

"No one likes me. Least of all Nanoha."

"No one?... Fate if I, or Nanoha, didn't like you, we wouldn't have bothered to bring you here... You got Nanoha so damn worried earlier... If it wasn't for Saito, she'd probably be hurt..."

Fate furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head away.

"You care for Nanoha don't you?"

"That's... I can't answer that..."

"Why not? It's a yes or no question."

"I don't know what it feels like to care for someone..."

"You're kidding..."

Fate looked at me, disgust written all over her face.

"Sorry... I would think-"

"I'm not like other people. I don't have a family... I don't have..._ Friends_..."

"That... Is incorrect."

"Why would I lie about something like that?!" She suddenly yelled.

I smiled tiredly and grabbed Fate's face.

"You're not very smart are you?... I didn't say you lied... What I'm trying to say is that... You haven't took notice that me and Nanoha are now your friends... You're not alone, Fate... Open your eyes."

"I... That's!..."

Since we hadn't bothered to move out of our position, I was still set between Fate, and I could feel her trembling while her mouth was in search of something to say. She looked so lost...

"You stop that..."

We stood silent, not moving at all. That is... Until we heard something slam into the wall outside.

"M-Move!"

I jumped at the sudden strong tone and did as Fate said and watched her fall to the floor, pick herself up, and whip the door open.

"Nanoha?"

"Fa... Fate?"

I blinked then jumped over to the door, poking my head out to see... Wow... To see Nanoha holding that doctor guy against the wall... Damn... I forgot his name already!

"What's going on?" I asked as I took notice at the anger on Nanoha's face and nervousness on the doctor. Suddenly I could feel my teeth clenching.

"You better not have done anything to her..." I said as I was about to walk past Fate until... God, she fell again... She doesn't take care of herself does she?

"Damn it... Fate, get up!"

"I told you not to touch me."

"You know, I just realized... Even though you say that, earlier you let me grab your hand to help you up... You didn't even bother to-"

"It's the damn drug! Leave me alone!"

"No can do..."

Whether she wanted my help or not I didn't care, I would help her anyway. Forcefully, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up then looked over at Nanoha who was glaring at the doctor.

"Don't forget what we talked about..." He said.

"Trust me... I won't forget... But I won't listen."

"You'll get her in trouble."

"Quite the opposite."

"If you won't listen-"

"You won't do a damned thing." Interrupted Fate.

The two turned to look at us and I suddenly felt as if I was on display... Not that, that would be bad thing...

"Go back in your room Fate." Ordered the doctor.

"I won't do anything you say... Not until you leave her alone."

"...Fine... But I can only do so if she lets me go."

"Nanoha..." Commanded Fate.

I thought I heard a growl from Nanoha when she let... Doctor guy go.

"Nanoha is becoming very aggressive lately..." I thought aloud, making her furrow her eyebrows and turn away with a slight blush.

"Leave me alone..."

"Gee.... What's with you and Fate and being alone?"

_Ooh.... I just got a few ideas...._

"I've got my reasons..." Fate replied.

"I'd like to know what those reasons are one day..." I said as I looked to her, and she at me, except she wore a dangerous look. One that... Made me wonder what she was thinking.

"Hey..." Nanoha suddenly said walking up to me and Fate.

"What's with you two?"

"Nothing much." I said with a grin.

"Your face shows that your lying Hayate."

"And what if I am? Does it really matter? I mean... Maybe you want Fate all to yourself... Nanoha you can be so sel-"

I suddenly felt pain in my side, signaling Nanoha just elbowed me... Really, really hard.

"That... That hurt!!"

"Well that's what you get for-"

"Speaking the truth? You know... You're changing... And pretty fast. Maybe you're becoming corrupted. Is Nanoha thinking about making love with Fate?"

I went over to knock on Nanoha's head but felt extreme pain in my face... And I mean... EXTREME.

"OW! MY NOSE!! NANOHA!!!"

"You should stop talking... Your mouth will get you in trouble."

"Honey, there is so many things I can do with this mouth..."

…

"OW!!!"


End file.
